


Дождь

by Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team, rumble_fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: Примирение после ссоры.





	Дождь

Дождь начинается к вечеру, сильный и шумный. Несколько минут Ойкава внимательно слушает, как тот барабанит по стеклу длинными прозрачными пальцами, а потом дождь все же убаюкивает его: Ойкава не сразу понимает, что стук капель мешается со стуком в дверь.

Кагеяма стоит в коридоре, промокший с головы до ног. Капли сбегают по волосам на лицо и шею, черная куртка потяжелела от воды, кроссовки чавкают, когда Кагеяма, не отрывая взгляда от гостиничного ковра, шагает в номер, как-то неловко обогнув Ойкаву.

Значит, вот так, думает Ойкава, с усмешкой наблюдая за ним. Тобио, мелькает следом в голове, и без того похож на мрачную тучу, а сейчас еще и водой все закапал. Ойкава едва удерживает смешок.

— А что, носить с собой зонтик уже считается немодным? — растягивая гласные, говорит он. Кагеяма, застывший неподвижной мокрой статуей, моргает и поднимает глаза. У Ойкавы на какой-то короткий, неуютный миг перехватывает дыхание.

Кагеяма переступает с ноги на ногу, точно сомневаясь, но потом все же снимает кроссовки, приминая задники поочередно. Он выглядит замерзшим и сердитым, хмурит тонкие брови под влажной челкой, забавно вздрагивает, когда Ойкава кладет ему на макушку ладонь.

— Надо бы переодеть тебя в сухое, — говорит Ойкава, качнувшись чуть ближе. Кагеяма напрягает плечи, почти незаметно съеживается, словно хочет уклониться от руки. Ойкава невольно закусывает губу.

— Сначала снимем куртку, — мягко говорит он, как несмышленному ребенку, и сразу морщится: Кагеяма и так сейчас зол. Но тот молчит и будто бы даже не дышит. Молчание Тобио, привычно оценивает Ойкава, — это плохой знак. Он расстегивает на Кагеяме куртку, не упустив возможности провести затем пальцами снизу вверх, по животу и груди. Кагеяма пахнет дождем, Ойкаве хочется глубоко вдохнуть этот запах, уткнуться носом в ворот футболки, куда-нибудь между плечом и шеей. Но он лишь избавляет Кагеяму от куртки парой ловких движений — Кагеяма не помогает ему и не препятствует.

— Теперь футболка, — продолжает Ойкава серьезно, подносит руки, как для объятий, но не обнимает. Кагеяма дергает подбородком, отворачивая лицо. Его футболка тоже кое-где впитала воду, но кожа под ней теплая. Ойкава медленно гладит бока, доводит слитным касанием ладони до спины Кагеямы и кладет их на поясницу, так, что большие пальцы накрывают впадинки. Кагеяма невольно подается ему навстречу. Отзывчивый и чуткий, как всегда.

Ойкава облизывает пересохшие губы.

— Подними руки, — ласково приказывает он. Стягивает с Кагеямы футболку, мимолетно дотрагиваясь до обнаженной груди, до ключиц и предплечий. В какое-то мгновение Ойкаве кажется, что его оттолкнут, но Кагеяма послушный и тихий. Необычно. Тревожно. Ойкава кривит рот.

Кто бы знал, что Кагеяма будет так реагировать на их ссоры. И что сам Ойкава будет так реагировать на отчужденность Кагеямы после этих ссор.

— Полотенце, — говорит Ойкава зачем-то — на самом деле, просто хочет разбить тишину, — и дотягивается до полки приоткрытого шкафа. Набрасывает полотенце Кагеяме на голову, а тот хмурится еще сильнее. — Промокни волосы хотя бы.

Сказав это, Ойкава осторожно опускается на колени, не дожидаясь ответа. И не смотрит Кагеяме в лицо.

— Штаны тоже нужно снять, Тобио.

В этом есть что-то странное — и такое обыденное. Он расстегивает пуговицу и молнию, задерживает руки на бедрах Кагеямы. Потом придвигается вплотную и, наклонив голову чуть вбок, припадает губами к коже над поясом. Кагеяма смешно вздрагивает, роняет полотенце, хватается за его плечи:

— Ойкава-сан, — может, он даже считает, что звучит очень строго. Ойкава позволяет себе незаметно улыбнуться и лениво проходится языком. Чертит невидимые иероглифы, оставляя на животе Кагеямы слова, которые тот никогда не прочтет. Вдавливает ладони ему в спину, привлекая к себе ближе. Кагеяма, помедлив, все же опускает руку Ойкаве на затылок, гладит — так, как ему особенно нравится, — перебирает пряди и слегка тянет за них.

— Тобио, — Ойкава стискивает руки кольцом на талии Кагеямы, запрокидывает голову. — Давай мириться.

Кагеяма бормочет что-то невнятное, вперив взгляд в картину на стене.

— Холодно, — говорит он. Упрямый. Ойкава несильно кусает его повыше пупка. — Эй!

— Я тебя согрею, — обещает Ойкава лукаво. Кагеяма наконец-то смотрит ему в глаза. Обычно Ойкава ненавидит, когда кто-то — и Кагеяма в особенности — смотрит на него сверху вниз, но у Кагеямы сейчас такой смущенно-обиженный вид, что хочется лишь рассмеяться. Он зябко вздрагивает, обхватывает плечо рукой.

— Не хочу переставать на вас сердиться, — сообщает Кагеяма самым мрачным своим тоном.

— Но все равно уже не сердишься, — подсказывает Ойкава, щекочет дыханием его живот, прежде чем быстро поцеловать. Запах дождя и Кагеямы. Он улыбается.

— У вас ужасный характер.

— У тебя тоже.

— И вы никогда не извиняетесь.

— Да неужели, — Ойкава показывает Кагеяме язык. Дергает его брюки вниз, к коленям. — А ты уверен, Тобио-чан?

— Хотите снова поспо… Ойкава-сан… Это нечестно.

— Но очень приятно, — вкрадчиво замечает Ойкава. Он набирает побольше воздуха и наклоняется снова. Обхватывает пальцами, крепко сжимает губами. Кагеяма заходится рваным вздохом.

— Приятно, — ворчит он чуть слышно. — Да.

Дождь прекращает шуметь незаметно.


End file.
